A Long, Sad Journey
by Chrysa Lite
Summary: What was happening to poor Ginny when Harry was away? Here is her tale and how a radio helped her survive. Features three modern songs, crying and a lot of love. Harry/Ginny
1. Behind these Hazel Eyes

Chapter One: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Chapter Summary: Ginny's sad and she's got it bad. Her depression turns into cold, furious determination when the broken-hearted teen girl hears a Muggle song that simply seems right. Day after the trio leaves.**

Ginny Weasley was one very lonely girl.

She was gorgeous, single and sixteen. She could have any boy she wanted to date if she just winked once and mouthed, "Want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Except one teenage boy.

Her former boyfriend Harry Potter was the one she really waned. She really, really did. He was her desire, not because he was hard-to-get, but because she _knew_ he loved her too, but he held back because Voldemort would kill her if they ever tried to date again.

She sat alone, moodily switching the songs on the wireless until she heard a Muggle song come on.

At first she didn't even care, but soon she became interested and even started to try and relate.

_Seems that just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong_

Ginny mentally agreed with the singer. She did feel stronger with Harry. Now she was weak and small.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

Well, technically, she always knew stuff could go wrong, but somehow that just faded away whenever she was sitting on her green-eyed marvel's lap.

_Now I can't breath_

_Now I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on..._

Ginny stared at the blue eyes and tears started to gather in her hazel-colored eyes.

_Here I am, _

_Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

As if the song was magic, her tears seemed to evaporate away from her eyes, though internally she cried and wailed and wept.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be..._

_So together but so broken up inside_

Ginny's eyes stayed dry as the chorus played again, but it was a huge effort.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_Now I don't cry on the outside_

_ANYMORE!!!_

That part, she thought, must relate to Voldemort somehow. She had let herself be swallowed but him—his sympathies had seemed so real. Now she hated him and blamed herself. He hatred was personal, the sort of hate that comes by being personally hurt by that git.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see these tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

When the song ended, Ginny stood up, cold fury in her eyes, soul mourning inside, yet her fury became cold determination.

"I will never cry again," she vowed. "I will be strong for Harry. I will not be pathetic again. I will be strong for Harry. I'll be strong for _my_ Harry."


	2. Hear Me

Chapter Two: Hear Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the magnificent romance of Harry and Ginny, nor do I own them or any song I use. I am a simple young girl who loves songs and Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Summary: Sequel to Behind These Hazel Eyes. Ginny's new determination nearly drives her insane, but the wireless—and Kelly Clarkson—just seem to know her so well.  
**

"Hey, Ginny—hey, are you okay?"

Ginny's steely hazel eyes, a constant reminder of her pact with herself, looked emotionlessly upon Neville.

_Lowlife, _she thought scathingly. _I knew Neville wasn't close to my Harry but I never thought he'd actually look—happy—that my Harry isn't here. Such a disgrace to the D.A._

"I'm fine, Neville," she replied with all the coldness she could muster. "What is it you want? Are there any victims? Is my help needed?"

Neville blushed bright scarlet. "Umm...we need your opinion actually. Luna thinks it would be nice if we erected statues of the Golden Trion to remind us everyday of what they represent."

Ginny nodded coldly. "Very well. I agree. You may erect the statues as you desire. I will be away for a few hours. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Neville was properly confused and ashamed, because Ginny seemed so cold a murderous. Deciding that the best course to take would be to retreat from her presence, he returned to Luna and told her that Ginny agreed with them, withholding the fact that she appeared cold and furious.

Meanwhile, Ginny sat down in a broom closet and pulled out her wireless. Charming the door to be soundproof and Imperturbable, she tuned it to her favorite station and settled down to listen, confident that her wireless would help her.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are, I'm waiting..._

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hopin' my dreams_

_Bring you close to me..._

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me..._

_I'm lost inside this crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me..._

Ginny softly sang along with Kelly's amazing voice.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own..._

_No one to talk to_

_No one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

Harry was the only one she had let in her possession and it hurt that he wasn't here anymore. Remembering her vow, she kept her eyes dry, but inwardly her tears flowed freely like the Nile.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts and baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me..._

In the end, Ginny packed up her stuff and left, her soul raging wildly in sadness.


	3. Up Against the Wall

Up Against the Wall

Songfic

By Royal Danielle

**Summary: Sequel to Hear Me. Ginny's chained to the wall, so she can't help but to hear a Wizarding Wireless set to a Muggle song. Harry/Ginny angst aplenty! I don't own anything. Not even a decent stylus.**

_ It's over, look out below_

_ And I'm wasted, I still taste it, _

_ Yeah it's so hard to let go_

_ Breathe in now, and breathe it out..._

Ginny's haunted brown eyes snapped open as she heard the song floating through the dark dungeon halls.

"What the heck—?"

_The forecast, a car crash_

_ It's looking like another breakdown_

_ Rebound_

_ This could be my last goodbye_

_ You crossed your heart I hope to die..._

Ginny's thoughts drifted to her Harry. The Carrows had impersonated him to chain her up. Oh, the _irony_ of it all!

_And I can't deny your eyes_

_ You know I tried to read between the lines_

_ I saw a warning sign_

_ But then you threw me up against the wall_

_ Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_ I wish that I had never loved at all..._

Ginny snarled. That git had crossed his heart and hoped to die that he was the real Harry and he was escaping with her. Ugh! She had a foreboding this wasn't _her_ Harry, but then she was chained up so swiftly she hardly knew it. ARGH!

_No rewinds, no second times_

_ I won't break, I won't waste_

_ Everything you left behind_

_ Won't follow, just let it go_

_ The weather's been better_

_ Don't let it be another breakdown_

_ Rebound_

_ This could be my last goodbye_

_ You crossed your heart and hoped to die_

_ And I can't deny your eyes,_

_ You know I tried to read between the lines_

_ I saw a warning sign_

_ But then you threw me up against the wall_

_ Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_ I wish that I had never loved at all..._

_ All the nights I spent sitting at home_

_ While you were out there on your own_

_ All the nights I waited by the phone_

_ While you were going it alone..._

The redheaded teen girl snapped at that point. She wasn't going to scream, heavens no, but she was going to mourn her beloved Harry, who was probably ill at that point...

_And all your different faces_

_ And all your different ways of makin' everythin' a mess_

_ And all I'm saying is that_

_ All your different phases and all your complications_

_ Laid to rest..._

_ Since I can't deny your eyes, _

_ I know I tried to read between the lines_

_ I saw a warning sign_

_ But then you threw me up against the wall_

_ Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_ I wish that I had never loved at all..._

This verse repeated over, then faded out. Ginny, tired and weary, gave in to her tiredness and fell to sleep, still chained to the wall.


End file.
